FZ-N1
Standard features and specifications Durability * MIL-STD-810G (shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, humidity) * IP65 and IP67 sealed all-weather design * 6' drop-resistant and tumble tested (1000 tumbles, 3.3ft. 5 rpm) * Port covers * Raised bezel for LCD impact protection Software * Android 6.0.1 (Marshmallow) CPU * Qualcomm® MSM8974AB 2.3GHz Quad Core Storage & Memory * Memory 2GB * n Storage eMMC: 16 GB – Additional storage available with optional Storage Card: SD (up to 2 GB), SDHC (up to 32 GB), SDXC (up to 64 GB) Display * 4.7" high definition 1280 x 720 daylight-viewable display * 10-point capacitive multi touch with glove touch mode – Optional Passive pen – Rain sensing touch mode – 2-500 nit – IPS display with direct bonding – Anti-reflective treatments – Automatic screen rotation Audio * Integrated microphone (x 3) * Loud volume twin speakers up to 100 db * Noise suppression and echo cancellation engine Keyboard & Input * 10-point gloved multi touch * 5 buttons (user-definable) * On-screen QWERTY keyboard Sensors * Ambient light sensor, digital compass, gyro and acceleration sensors Cameras * Full HD 5MP webcam * Full HD 8MP rear camera with LED light Expansion * microSDXC (up to 64 GB) Interface * Docking connector: 9-pin * Micro-USB 2.0 (x 1): 4-pin * Headphone & microphone: Mini-jack stereo * xPak interface: 9-pin Wireless * Qualcomm® WCN3680B IEEE802.11 a/b/g/n/ac/r * Qualcomm® MSM874AB - 4G LTE, HSPA+, UMTS, EDGE, GPRS, GSM, CDMA 1x, EVDO Rev.A * Certified with Verizon, AT&T and P.18013 * Micro SIM card slot (x 2) * Bluetooth® v4.1 LE (class 1) * GPS 2m CEP50 (±2 to 4m) GLONAS * Near Field Communication (NFC) – Type A, Type B, Felica Power Supply * Standard battery: Li-ion 3.8V, 3,200 mAh * Optional long life battery: Li-ion 3.8V, 6,400mAh * Standard battery operation: – Standby up to 700 hours; Talk up to 24 hours; Barcode up to 12 hours * Long life battery operation: – Standby up to 1400 hours; Talk up to 48 hours; Barcode up to 24 hours * Continuous use data: – 8 to 16 hours n Warm Swap: – A minimum of 30 seconds n Standard battery charging time: – Power on approx. 2 hours n Long Life battery charging time: – Power on approx. 3.3 hours * Micro-USB charging capability sold separately Power Management * Consumption approx. 15W * Warm swap battery - Keeps applications active minimum of 30 seconds Security Features * FIPS140-2 level-1 compliant * ARM® TrustZone® (Built-in) Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 2.9" x 6.1" x 0.6"/1.2" (barcode reader section) * Approx. 0.61 lb. Key Features * 1D/2D barcode reader Accessories * AC Adapter (3-prong) (Not included with theThe FZ-N1 must be charged from its bottom connector in a desktop cradle, powered vehicle dock or charging cup (fast charging) CF-AA6373AM FZ-N1 * Charging Cup with desktop stand (charge-only) for FZ-N1, FZ-F1, (No Power Supply, nor AC cord) FZ-VCBN11U * Standard Battery 3,200mAh for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 FZ-VZSUN110U * Extended Battery with extended battery cover FZ-VZSUN120U 6,400mAh for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 * Single Bay Desktop I/O Cradle for FZ-N1, FZ-F1, FZ-VEBN111U built-in single battery charger (No Power Supply nor AC cord) * 4-Bay Desktop I/O Cradle for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 FZ-VEBN121M with 110W Power Supply and AC cord * 4-Bay Battery Charger for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 FZ-VCBN121M with 110W Power Supply and AC cord * Gamber-Johnson vehicle cradle (no electronics) GJ-N1-VC for the FZ-F1/N1, Lock (Keyed-alike) * Gamber-Johnson vehicle dock (no pass) for GJ-N1-VD0 the FZ-F1/N1, Powered, Lock (Keyed-alike) * LIND DC/DC Car Charger 80W 12-32 Volt input CF-LNDDC80 * LIND AC/DC/DC with USB Car/Air Charger 90W CF-LNDACDC90 12-16 Volt or AC input * LIND DC/DC Mil-Spec Charger 90W CF-LNDMLDC90 12-32 Volt input * LIND DC/DC Isolated Forklift Charger CF-LNDDC80I 20-60 VDC input * Passive (optional) Stylus CF-VNP021U * Active (Optional) Stylus for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 FZ-VNPN11U * Protective Film (10 Sheets) for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 FZ-VPFN11U * Holster with belt for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 FZ-VSTN12U * Hand strap (Large) for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 FZ-VSTN11U * Infocase Holster for FZ-N1, FZ-F1, TBCF1HSTR-P includes a belt and shoulder strap * Infocase Large-X-Lg Hand strap for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 TBCF1HDSTP-LXL-P * Infocase Large-X-Lg – T Strap for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 TBCF1TSTP-LXL-P * Infocase Enhanced Strap for FZ-N1, FZ-F1 TBCF1-EHS-P Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/fzn1/fz-n1_specsheet.pdf